Prey
by Dogs Bower
Summary: This is a story that was made by me and another person. It is a horror-fetish Jurassic Park scenario based on if Robert Muldoon got a bad surprise when the raptor attacked him. Fixed to be reuploaded.


**Prey **

(the part I wrote)

"Clever girl," Robert Muldoon muttered under his breath.

He made his move to swing around and point his gun by the raptor was already jumping on him violently and knocking him to the ground below and the bushes. The bushes shook and Muldoon let out a scream as he felt claws and teeth digging into his flesh. He was being jerked around viciously and kept screaming as he tried to hold on to the gun, but the gun was knocked away and clattered to the dirt away from him.

Muldoon realized soon that the raptor on top of him wasn't tearing him limb from limb as he thought it was doing when he became aware finally. It was more tugging on him and shaking, having its teeth inside him, yes, and making him bleed, but not too deep. Also the claws were not shredding his innards. It in fact seemed the creature was simply playing roughly with him like a dog would to its master. This though it seemed to be saving his life at the moment, Muldoon knew was not a good thing. He tried to kick and beat the raptor off of him but it was far stronger and simply would not allow itself to be moved as it held the hunter tightly in its grasp and teeth. The claws were now holding Muldoon's shoulders and preventing him from being able to try and get out from the raptor's hungry grip. The raptor let go off the man's arm and let out a hiss as it looked down with its yellow eyes. Muldoon clenched his fists and his teeth were exposed while he tried to catch his breath and not move too much so the raptor could not anticipate his actions.

The raptor moved its face down close next to Muldoon's. He froze. The raptor sniffed and let out a snort of air. Then sniffed again in smaller sniffs this time. It seemed to be taking its sweet time and taking in his scent. Muldoon knew he was sweating from tension now. The damn things, could they smell the fear on him? The raptor moved its head again and brushed against Muldoon's face making him shudder and start to shake. It moved around very slowly and kept pushing against him and forcing him back even though he tried to defend himself and push back. The raptor seemed very insistent on showing him he wasn't going anywhere. It put its weight on him and shoved him to the ground with its claws on his shoulders before dragging its head around his face again.

"Aaaah!" Muldoon gasped.

The raptor started licking him. And it didn't stop. It held him down and licked him like it was tasting him. The feel of it made Muldoon shiver badly. Get the fuck off me! he thought. His mind was racing. How could this have gone so wrong? He underestimated the raptors. He had been tricked into the trap. And now Ellie was most likely being torn to bits because of his carelessness as the other raptors had gone off and left their leader to do as she pleased. The keyword was she. Or so he had first assumed. Muldoon quickly realized that this clever girl as he had thought from when it was hidden in the bush was actually a male. An Alpha male!

The raptor continued to lick the trembling man's exposed flesh as it toyed with him before striking. Then the raptor gave a fierce cry and used its teeth to tear off Muldoon's shirt into shreds. He screamed again and with a kick he did get the raptor off off by putting it off balance. He moved to try and get away to his gun where it had dropped but the tail came and he fell to the ground again being tripped.

"SON OF A BITCH!" he screamed.

The raptor pounced on him again this time much more aggressively. It was going to show the foolish man who was dominant. The raptor bit into Muldoon's shoulder again leaving more teeth marks and drawing blood. It did so rapidly before going back to the shirt and tearing it off in pieces again while shaking them with its head. Muldoon struggled but the beast pinned him down very easily as it stripped him of most of his shirt. The remains were hanging partially over his waist and back still and a sleeve was left but that was it. The raptor went to his legs next and bit into his thigh getting another scream of shock and pain from the man below. The raptor loosened the jaws and tugged the shorts pants leg off the leg in its mouth and lifted it then jerked it away ripping it off in the process. It fell back from the movement and Muldoon moved back to jump for his gun on the ground as the raptor shook the part of his shorts in its mouth before dropping them to scream a roar at him.

Muldoon had the gun and fired at the same time the raptor was pouncing again. The shot had missed. Now the gun was clawed right out of his hands and knocked away again as he was knocked down very roughly and fell to his face. The raptor snatched his leg by the ankle and began dragging him into the bushes. Muldoon screamed all the way as the leaves hit his face and he was dragged through dirt and over rocks. He wasn't screaming because of that much but for the fact that he knew what was going to happen if the raptor got him to where it wanted him. Muldoon was now wishing he had not have lost the gun or been able to try to grab it one more time. He could have at least shot himself.

This was going to be far worse than being eaten alive.

**If you want to find part 2 if it's still there, check , but I think my friend took it down in the end of 2004.**


End file.
